Mariposa
by Kuchiki Rukia 7
Summary: "Ella siempre será su mariposa, aunque la vida y la muerte los separen"..."Esas dos personas que nunca debieron enamorarse" *IchiRuki drabble*


_Hola de nuevo._

_Bueno como veran no he desaparecido sigo aquí vivita y coleando jaja, es sólo que la escuela me absorbe y pues por su culpa se me va la inspiración, aún así me hice un tiempecito para hacer esta traducción de la autora **lovee xx**, debo decir que este es el segundo drabble que tradusco de ella y hubiera traducido más pero ya no tiene, así que bueno este será el último, por ahora._

_Es un drabble super bonito y bueno espero que tenga buenos comentarios, agradesco a todos los que me han apoyado y pues espero que les guste ¿ok?, bueno bueno me voy nos vemos al final jaja._

_¡Disfutenlo y recuerden dejen muchos reviews!_

**::..&..::**

_**Ella siempre será su mariposa de la muerte**_

**_::..&..::_**

Ella está usando su camisa de nuevo; aquella camisa roja con la manga rasgada que cuando ella la ve le dice que la arregle. Es demasiada larga, le llega a las rodillas, las mangas cubren sus pequeños codos y resalta su pequeña figura cuando se mueve por todo su cuarto con una increíble gracia en cada paso que da.

Él está feliz, sus amigos no están ahí, por qué la odia cuando ella está con ellos. Siempre pretendiendo cuando sonríe falsamente y habla con aquella vocecita dulce y chillona que hace sangrar sus oídos. Sólo cuando está con él no tiene qué ocultar lo qué es la muerte, y a él le gusta de esa manera por qué él tampoco tiene que hacerlo. No tiene que ocultar la sangre que mancha sus manos ni al monstruo que se oculta en las sombras de su alma.

Ella le sonríe mientras hace garabatos en un papel viejo y le muestra esos conejos horribles y mal dibujados frente su cara "_¿Acaso no es hermoso?"_ Y cuando él le da un sí como respuesta no se refiere a aquellos estúpidos conejos, sino a aquella sonrisa que adorna su rostro; un show de felicidad tan trivial que ella tan rara vez demuestra.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo había maravillado con su presencia, ha sido más o menos como un mes. _No es que haya estado contando._

Ella dice que es por todo el caos en la Sociedad de Almas _(reconstruir un imperio no es tarea fácil)_ y recogiendo las piezas de lo que era una gran nación toma la mayoría de su tiempo. Ella tiene una deuda, y aunque ella no quiere sigue el juramento que hizo para reconstruir aquel cielo tan disfuncional que ella llama hogar.

Él lo comprende, es lo que siempre dice con una sonrisa de lado, pero realmente no le agrada.

Ella toma otra hoja de papel y continua garabateando como una niña pequeña, y él no la interrumpe por qué sabe que ese es el único momento en el que puede relajarse y solo ser Rukia, no el noble robot shinigami que sabe la respuesta a todos los problemas y mira al mundo con ojos muertos y sin vida. Él es feliz con tan solo sentarse y estar con ella, sabiendo que algún día ella no tendrá que pasar cada momento ocultándose en un cuerpo artificial para estar juntos. Si ella lo dejará ir a la Sociedad de Almas, con gusto se quedaría a vivir con ella, pero ella simplemente se niega a hacerlo. _(Eres joven, estás vivo, no pierdas tu tiempo aquí. Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo cuando estés muerto.)_

Él no quiere esperar hasta su muerte para estar con ella para siempre pero no se lo dice, prefiere ser el hombro en el cual ella lloré y ser la mano que la ayude cuando caiga. No es mucho, pero es suficiente para ambos; dos personas que desde un principio nunca debieron haberse enamorado.

**::..&..::**

_¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó?_

_A mi la verdad me fascinó, pero lo demás lo dejo a su criterio._

_¡Ulquiorra murió! ¡eso no puede ser! ¿ya vieron el capítulo? ¡waaaaaaa! lloré lloré y más en la parte UlquiHime ¡por qué!_

_No es justoo, yo quería que estuviera con Inoue, ¡pero yo se que ál aún sigue vivo!, ¡su corazón está con Inoue y ahí se quedará!, siento estar sentimental pero mi espada favorito murió...¡pero Ichigo se veía DEMASIADO SEXY con el cabello largo y casi desnudo...¡lástima que Rukia no estuvo ahí!_

_Bueno bueno ya me voy, cuidense mucho, los quiero, les mando besos y abrazos y ya saben ¡coman fresas!_

_SAYO!_

_"No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!"_

**_::..&..::_**

_Digan sus 10 grupos/cantantes favoritos._

_(Within Temptation, Coldplay, Utada Hikaru, Red, Anberlin, YUI, Uverworld, Dido, Ikimono Gakari, Ana Tsuchiya.)_

**_::..&..::_**


End file.
